


Plan A

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time at last for the final showdown, but there’s one small problem: they can’t get to the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching bits and pieces of the fake Karakura Town arc, and Hachi’s conversation with Suì-Feng made me go, “Hmm… there’s a fic in that.” Oops, I accidentally really love writing Visored missing scenes.

Shinji rapped his knuckles against the barrier and was met with a harsh clanking sound. “Well. We’re here.”

“How the hell are we supposed to get inside, exactly?” Hiyori demanded, non-existent patience spent.

“I can probably break it, but it will take time I’m sure we don’t have and removing it entirely will be incredibly dangerous,” Hachi said. “After all, it’s meant to keep the fight contained and innocents out.”

“Let’s call that Plan B,” Shinji said.

“Fortunately, I come prepared with Plan A.” Kisuke appeared, wearing his reiatsu-shielding cloak.

“Oh, hell no!” Hiyori growled. “If you think I’m gonna—”

“Hiyori!” Shinji snapped. “We don’t have the time, so save it for later!”

Hiyori glared at him but fell silent.

“If Kisuke’s got a way inside then we must hear it, regardless of our personal feelings,” Rose said. “We’re all united in our shared desire to end Sosuke today. That’s the important thing.”

“Right,” said Kisuke. “Before you go in, let me give you the lay of the land. It’s pretty ugly in there.”

“We gonna be met with the full force of the Guard when we go in?” Love asked.

“Not full. Half a dozen captains, including the Head Captain, are inside. There’s about the same number of lieutenants, but almost none of them are in fighting shape at this point. They’re pretty spent from taking down the Fracciónes, but they did the job and removed them all from the picture. As for who’s still standing of Aizen’s forces, Aizen is, obviously, along with Ichimaru, Tosen, the top three Espadas, and an assortment of lesser creations.”

“So, what?” said Kensei. “You got a strategy for us? That’s obviously what you’re getting at.”

Kisuke smiled. “As a matter of fact, it is. Hachi.”

“Hm?” Hachi looked at him, a bit startled to be called on. “Me?”

“Yes. I’ve got a special mission only you can do. One of the Espadas, Baraggan, has an ability called Respira. Trust me, you’ll know it when you see it. It immediately rots and destroys anything it comes in contact with. _Anything_. Suì-Feng and her lieutenant are fighting him right now. I want you to join them and use your kido to contain the Respira.”

Hachi nodded. “I understand.”

“There’s more to your part,” Kisuke went on. “Suì-Feng’s bankai, Jakuho Raikoben, has incredible destructive power, and I think it in combination with your kido barriers will be enough to take Baraggan out. The problem is, she’s already used it once today, and she’s not going to want to use it again, especially not in cooperation with any of you.”

“So what do you expect me to do about that? It’s her right to refuse. I certainly can’t and won’t force her to use it,” Hachi said.

“No indeed. You’re going to make her a deal."

Hachi’s brows went up. “A deal?”

“You’re going to swear that once this is over, you’ll trap me inside your strongest barrier for a month.”

Hachi’s brows climbed even higher.

Kisuke smiled and said airily, “I’m good at keeping myself entertained.”

“This Baraggan guy,” said Love. “He’s Espada number one?”

“Two, actually. One is Starrk. Or, well, Starrk and his Fracción, who’s not really his Fracción—it’s complicated. Anyway, Rose, Love, this is where you come in. He’s been fighting Kyoraku—”

“Captain Kyoraku?” Lisa blurted out, then quickly looked away. “Go on.”

Kisuke gave a slightly indulgent smile. “—but he and Ukitake are both in pretty bad shape. I think Kyoraku can still fight, but Ukitake’s likely down for the count, and Starrk’s a tough nut to crack. Just go at him with everything you’ve got and watch out for his attacks.”

“Oh, indeed?” said Rose. “I was planning on blithely ignoring them.”

Kisuke blithely ignored that. “The third Espada is Harribel. She’s got water elemental attacks. Captain Hitsugaya—short guy, white hair, bit of a chip on his shoulder—is facing off with her. Lisa, Hiyori, since she’s the weakest and a woman—”

Hiyori’s kick hit him squarely in the face.

“You didn’t give me the chance to say ‘just kidding’!” he moaned.

“You asked for that,” Shinji said, helping him up.

Kisuke dusted himself off. “As I was saying. Lisa, Hiyori, I trust your power combined with Hitsugaya’s should do the trick for Harribel.”

“What about us?” Mashiro asked, indicating herself and Kensei.

“Remember how I said there were other creations? That’s for you two. There’s one in particular, an Arrancar named Wonderweiss. He’s not an Espada and so far he hasn’t taken much of a proactive role in the battle, but Aizen brought him along for a reason so he’s definitely dangerous. Take him and anything else out.”

“Dibs on the mystery Arrancar!” Mashiro said.

Kensei rolled his eyes.

“And me?” said Shinji, a grin sliding over his face.

Kisuke answered with one of his own. “We both know you’ll go for Aizen whatever I say.”

“I’m touched you know me so well.”

“This is bullshit!” Hiyori said. “I want Sosuke’s head, not to mess around with some stupid lackey!”

“We _all_ want Sosuke’s head,” Lisa said. “And we’ll have it _after_ we remove the underlings. Use your brain for once, Hiyori.”

Hiyori crossed her arms over her chest but said nothing.

“Are you gonna take us in yet?” Mashiro asked. “I am _super pumped_!”

“Oh, I’m not going with you,” said Kisuke. “I’ve got a few other things to take care of first, but Yoruichi and I will be along soon.”

“Saving the big entrance for yourself, huh?” Love guessed.

Kisuke grinned. “Oh, trust me, your entrance will be plenty big. And here comes your ride now. See you soon. Try not to die before I get back.”

He glanced down at Hiyori, who met his gaze briefly before determinedly turning away with a, “Hmph.”

Then Kisuke disappeared with a flash step right as Chojiro Sasakibe appeared with one of his own.

Chojiro’s eyes went wide with shock as he registered just who it was he’d found lurking around. “It’s you,” he gasped.

“It’s us,” Shinji echoed. “Let’s save the tears and hugging for later. For now we just need inside this barrier. Will you take us?”

Chojiro hesitated. “I don’t really…”

Hiyori grabbed the front of his shihakusho and pulled him down so he was eye level with her. “Listen, Baldy, I’ve done enough standing around for today. You’re gonna take us inside that barrier and you’re gonna take us inside _now_ so we can kick Sosuke’s ass. Got it?”

“Is that really all you intend to do today?”

“On our honor as wanted fugitives from justice,” Shinji said.

Chojiro closed his eyes momentarily, then let out a breath and opened them again. “Very well.” He straightened when Hiyori released him, smoothing out his uniform front. “I won’t deny we could use all the help we can get. Are you ready?”

“This moment has been over one hundred years in the making,” Rose pointed out.

Love’s expression was wry. “Yeah, I’d say we’re ready.”

“ _So_ ready!” Mashiro agreed.

“Wait.”

Everyone turned to glare at Shinji, but he held up a hand to silence their protests. “One last thing. Fight smart. Don’t rush into anything, _especially_ against Sosuke.” As he spoke, he turned to look at Hiyori, who pretended not to notice. “And take your masks off whenever there’s a lull. You don’t want them breaking on you when you need them most.”

“Come on, Shinji, we’re not infants,” Lisa said.

“I know. But you _are_ my family and I won’t have any of you dying on me today.”

“Tch,” Hiyori said. “Can the mush and let’s get going already!”

Shinji turned to Chojiro, sweeping a hand out towards the barrier. “You heard the lady. Let’s get this show in the road.”

Chojiro nodded. “Follow me.”


End file.
